Dark Rebirth
by Nightrobin05
Summary: A series of differnt events come as a result of Obi Wan's failure to kill the sith, now there effecting him and his whole existence. Dark Obi later on.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Prologue:**_

_**Maul pov:**_

Darth Maul lay motionless at the bottom of the palace. He stared up the shaft he had just fallen down in a state of complete shock.

He could faintly make out the shape of the Jedi who had in just one clean sweep cut him in half. He could feel the Jedi's anger as well as the Jedi trying to release it to the force to no avail.

Then he heard it, footsteps were approaching. Quickly he prepared himself for the worst, before letting out a relived sigh as he felt the dark force signature.

"M-master!" he stuttered out weakly before moaning in pain.

"Lord Maul. I see you have failed your mission" stated Sidious as he stood over his apprentice's legless torso.

"Y-yes m-m-master, b-but-"Maul was cut off by a swift kick to the chest.

"No excuses!" Sidious shouted anger leaking clearly into his voice "you failed and you now lie before me dying!"

Maul didn't like the way he said that, in his calm casual tone as thou there was nothing to worry about.

But don't worry Lord Maul" said Sidious casually as he walked around Maul "you wont die."

At this Maul released an audible sigh of relief.

"No, instead you will be given to Aricote!" claimed Sidious.

Maul almost choked when he heard this "N-no m-m-master p-please!" Maul begged "have m-mercy!"

"I'm sorry Lord Maul" it didn't take a genius to know he was lying "but you have failed an important mission and you know the consequences!"

"B-but m-master-"he was cut off by an anguished filled scream. Both master and apprentice looked up in surprise.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sidious smiled evilly as he sensed the turmoil coming from the young Jedi who had just screamed. He could feel the anger radiating off the young Jedi and could tell that they were no longer trying to release it to the force.

His smile grew as he sensed the person start to move towards where he and Maul were.

"Time to go!" said Sidious not even looking at Maul. Instead he was looking in the direction the Jedi was coming from.

"B-but-"

"No buts Lord Maul!" Maul noticed that when Sidious said Lord it was said with mocking and hate "you will be given to Aricote for punishment. Is that understood?!"

"I-" Maul wanted to argue, to beg and plead for his master reconsider but he knew it was no use, he would just be wasting his strength "y-yes m-master."

Sidious smiled again "good. Now it is time for us to leave!"

_**Obi-wan pov:**_

Obi-wan stared down the shaft silently. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had cut someone down in anger. Fair enough it was a Sith, but still it wasn't the Jedi way. He tried to release his remaining anger to the force but failed as more angry thoughts came to him.

"Obi-wan-"he looked up suddenly remembering the cause of his anger. He quickly ran to his master's side and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm here master" Obi-wan was surprised at how much emotion was in his normally neutral voice.

"O-obi-wan, promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise m-me you will train the b-boy"

What! Even when he was dying his master only had thoughts for that boy!

"P-p-promise me Obi-wan"

"I-"this was his masters dying wish; he wouldn't deny him anything "I promise master!"

"I-I will miss y-you old friend" said Qui-gon "b-but hopefully I w-wont see you for a l-l-long t-time were im going" with that Qui-gon closed his eyes for the last time.

Obi-wan starred at his master's body. 'He did care' was the only thought in his mind as he starred at him. His eyes welled up with tears as realisation hit him. His master, his father figure was dead!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

His master was dead, while he sensed that monster, that Sith had survived. 'Well not for long!'

Obi-wan quickly leapt to his feat and ran at break neck speed from the room. He could feel his anger and hate towards the red skinned Sith but instead of doing what a Jedi would and releasing his feelings to the force, he let them guide him.

He ran down platforms and stairs never stopping for breath until he came to the door. Behind that door was all that fell down the shaft.

All restraint gone he ran in to the room to find it empty of life. All that the room contained was a lightsaber and the bottom half of the sith.

Fury burned thru him as he noticed the top half of the sith missing.

'No! Where is he?!' he thought furiously 'he can't get away! I won't let him!' Obi-wan quickly reached out with the force trying to sense him but found he couldn't for hi force signature was cloaked in deep shadow not allowing him to be located.

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he realised the sith had got away. He lived while Qui-gon had died. He Obi-wan had failed to reach them and had to watch as his master had died. He had failed.

But he wouldn't fail again! 'No! Never again!' He would do as his master had asked and train the boy, then one day he would find the sith and kill him for what he had done!

With that resolution Obi-wan walked over to his lightsaber that had fallen down the shaft before the sith. The sith would pay for what he had done but now was not the time, the queen may still need help. With that he picked up his lightsaber and left the room.


End file.
